The invention relates to the field of software testing, and more particularly to a software infrastructure called a "test management system" that manages the numerous tests and processes that are used to ensure the quality of a software application.
Test management systems are typically homegrown, i.e., non-commercial, systems built in-house at various software companies or divisions within a software company. These test management systems structure the tests and may provide a certain degree of control over how the tests are executed. Certain test management systems may be integrated with other modern testing tools if the test management system itself is modified.